Blood Related
by klaruus
Summary: This is Ann Reynold's life story. She doesn't know her parents, she never had them. Will she ever find them? Eventual Jibbs. I had this story posted on another account but now I improved it a bit and made minor changes. So it's worth reading again!
1. Where To?

**Hi! So this is a story that probably some of you have already read. I had it posted on another account and since I can't access it anymore, I decided to re-upload the story. I wanted to continue it.**

 **There are minor changes but no plot changing. At the beginning I will upload 1 chapter each day since I have 22 already written and then I'll try to upload once or twice a week. But it's still long till that.**

 **I hope the new readers like the story!**

 **I don't own NCIS!**

This is Ann Reynold's life story. She's living in London, England, she lives alone. She developed some super skills, she can fly, she can lift up anyone, she masters martial arts, medicine and has a great knowledge. She is a perfect girl, but a part of her heart is missing. Her parents. She starts thinking of searching for them; she hopes they're still alive. So this is how it all began.

Ann P.O.V

This is my story. My story on making my life complete.

It was just another school day. I woke up and sat on my bed. Staring out of the window, I wondered about the beautiful morning I just woke up to. I imagined myself laughing next to my mother. What is she like? Why did she leave me? Why am I here? There are so many questions I want answers to.

Walking into my bathroom I went for a quick shower. I brushed my teeth and dried my long brown hair. I went back to my closet to choose what to wear. Because it was such a beautiful sunny day, I decided to wear jeans and sleeveless white top. I had to put on some makeup and I chose a simple mascara to emphasize my cold blue eyes. I went downstairs and picked up my school bag. Not feeling hungry I just skipped breakfast.

Another decision was ahead of me. Should I walk to school or fly? Why do I need so many decisions?

At the end I decided to fly. I just jumped and there I was. In the sky, feeling completely free. I could go anywhere in the world. I felt wind in my hair and sunshine warming me up. It was so carefree for a moment, I felt so powerful.

I was at school in five minutes. It usually took me twenty minutes if I decided to walk. I walked to my first class. I had history. I actually liked this class and I liked teacher as well. She understood me, she knew almost everything about me. She was one of the few I could trust to. This morning she noticed something was on my mind. Walking to my desk she looked at me.

"Ann, is everything okay?"

"Why?"

"You just seem so worried about something."

"Nothing's wrong. I think I'll be just fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep"

She smiled to me and I tried to smile back. Always having a smile on her face she knew how to help.

The bell rang and everyone sat at their desks. And so did I. The class started. We were studying second world war with me not paying any attention to the class. It was our last day before summer school break. I was just thinking where to spend my summer vacation. I could go everywhere in the world and really anywhere. I was thinking on visiting USA. I've been there many times and I loved it. But this time I would go to Washington DC. I could also research some things for school project at history 'USA security'. I could visit some federal agencies and found out about their history. _Yes, I will go to Washington this time_.

I didn't notice that teacher was standing in front of me asking me a question.

"Ann! Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry. What were you asking?"

"Oh, Ann. Would you wait after the class?"

"Alright." I knew I wasn't in trouble. She was just wanting to find out what's on my mind, what I'm thinking about.

The left of the class passed quickly. I tried to follow as much as possible. She gave us some help for our school projects. Then the bell rang. I packed my notebook and sat on my desk waiting for teacher. When she packed her stuff too she walked closer to me and sat on the desk across me.

"Ann, would you tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing important, really."

"You know you can trust me, I can try and help you. So please, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is really wrong. I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"About my summer vacation."

"And where are you flying this year?" She asked me with a smile on her face. She liked to travel as much as I did so if there was nothing to talk about, we talked about travelling. She was even thinking on taking me with her to Australia next year. Besides, she was also the only one that knew about my skills. She knew I could fly.

"I was thinking about Washington DC."

"That's great. You could use it for your school project."

"Yeah, I know that. I would visit FBI and CIA or even NCIS. Then I could take some time off to visit all the galleries and museums. And I would take a tour around the city. I would send you a picture." I smiled at her. Now we were talking about something we both like. She got me in better mood. She always succeeded at that.

"Well, have fun and don't forget to come back."

"I will come back, I promise." I smiled at her and she smiled back. She was just about to ask me something when the bell rang, indicating the beginning of next class. I didn't worry about that because teachers were already used for me being late. It was nothing out of the ordinary. They all knew where I was when I was late so they didn't even bother asking me why I was late.

"Well, I guess I have to leave." I said.

"Have fun. See you after the summer break. Have fun in Washington."

"Nice vacations to you too." I left her classroom and went to English class.

I paid attention and I did everything teacher said although I just couldn't wait to leave England.

The rest of the day went by the same as usually. I had lunch break and I had fun with my friends. After the end of the school I went home. I walked upstairs to prepare my bag. I put in some clothes and personal accessories. After I've done that I made myself a pizza for the lunch. I ate it and went reading after that. I sat down on sofa and turned on some music. I didn't care what kind of music it was. Grabbing the first book I found I've just started reading when my phone rang. I answered.

"Ann Reynold here."

 **Pleas REVIEW and follow if you like it!**


	2. Hi, I'm Ann!

**Here you have another chapter today so you have something more to read :)**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hello, Miss. This is Jenny Shepard, the director of the NCIS. We heard from one of your teachers that you are about to visit us in the upcoming week to find out about security history in the USA. Is that right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, your teacher said that this is very important to you."

"And she was right. I guess my history teacher was calling?"

"I think so. So can you tell me, please, when are you coming?"

"I was thinking to leave London tomorrow so I would visit NCIS the day after tomorrow."

"That sounds great. We'll be expecting you. Have a nice flight."

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem, Ann. See you."

"Yes, see you."

She hung up and I had to call my teacher to thank her. When I was just about to call, my phone rang again. It was my teacher so I answered with a smile.

"Hello Ann!"

"Hello and thank you."

"So they already called you?"

"Yes, they did. You really didn't have to do that."

"Why not? I wanted to do something for you this year and now I did."

"Really, thank you."

"Have fun and take care, that's all I wanted to tell you tonight. Now I have to go, kids are waiting foe me to read them a goodnight story."

"OK, I won't bother you anymore. Goodnight."

"Night Ann."

I hung up and lay in my bed falling asleep quickly after that.

I woke up at 6 am. I had a flight at 8 am so I still had time to have breakfast. I made myself some pancakes and a cup of tea. Sitting at my desk I checked my e-mail on my laptop. Just some friends had written to me to ask about my plans for this summer. They were organizing a huge party but I would still be in Washington at that time so I had to reject the offer.

After I finished my breakfast I washed the dishes and went upstairs to get ready. I chose a dress and heeled boots. Putting a jacket on I grabbed my bag, took my phone and then left. I turned around and smiled. I was leaving home, finally. I needed some distance from school and everything.

I called a taxi that drove me to the airport. After checking in I found a seat in waiting room and dropped my bags. I put headphones in my ears and listened to the music. I had to wait for about twenty minutes when they announced my flight so I boarded on the plane. I sat next to window. Soon we got up and I was looking through the window when questions flew through me. _Will I ever find my parents? Where are they? Do they even want to know me?_ So many questions I had in my head and I didn't know if I even wanted the answers.

I fell asleep and when I woke up we were landing in Washington. It was 2 pm there when we landed. I picked up my bags and called for a taxi. When I got in the driver asked, "Where to?"

"I don't know. I need somewhere to stay for two weeks. But I don't care where I stay. You have any suggestions?"

"Let me think. Well, I don't know any cheap hotels in the center of the city so I really can't help you. Do you have any other plans to do today?"

"I was planning on visiting NCIS tomorrow, I guess I'll just do that today and till evening I will find somewhere to sleep."

"OK, lady. So to the NCIS?"

"Yes, please. Do you know the address?"

"Yes of course. I have it written down. I must have addresses of all federal agencies in case of emergency. It'll take us 15 minutes to get there."

"How much will it cost?"

"Only 10 $ for you because you are so friendly. By the way how old are you? You must still be in high school."

"Well, I'm still in high school and I am smart enough not to talk about my age with complete strangers."

"I understand that." He smiled. I could say the first person I met today was very nice to me.

The rest of the driving passed in silence. When we got there I paid him the money and he wished me good luck with finding a place to stay. I thanked him for kindness and he drove away.

Now I was standing in front of a huge building, NCIS building. I walked through the door and looked around. It was a huge room with a guard standing next to the door. In front of me was a young woman. She was talking to a woman with red hair. This red-head woman was looking very official. She had to be special agent or something like that. I caught their conversation where red-head woman was opposing to the other woman who seemed to be named Cynthia. "No, Cynthia! I'm not taking these pills! I'm all right!"

"But ma'am. You know, Ducky said that you need to take those so he gave me these pills for you. We only want the best for you director." Wow, this read-head was NCIS director. When I heard word _sick_ I knew I could help. I knew everything about medicine. I approached them and Cynthia looked at me. Taking the box with pills from her hands I looked at the label. It was just antibiotics, but they were for an infection. I looked up at the director and noticed she was looking at me surprisingly.

"Director, these are for infection. You should take them, they won't hurt and they don't have any side effects."

"Who are you young lady?" Cynthia asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself but I felt the need to interrupt your little conflict because it seemed as though you both have no clue about medicine. Well, I am Ann Reynold. You were expecting me to come tomorrow but I couldn't find a hotel to stay in so I came here today."

"Welcome Ann. As you know, I am Jenny Shepard, the director of NCIS. How do you know so much about medicine?"

"Long story but you should really obey Ducky, whoever that is, I guess he knows well what's good for you."

"But it's none of your business."

" I can't help if it goes for other people's lives! Even if you are director of an armed federal agency, health comes first!"

"Well Ann, see me in my office when you calm down and give me those pills if you insist." She grabbed pills from my hand and stormed away.

 **Please REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	3. Meeting

**Hi! So today is another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it!**

I went back to Cynthia who was still down at the entrance to the building. She had her bags with her so it looked like she just arrived at work when she had to confront the director. She was staring at me with wide opened eyes.

"What?" I asked, staring back at her

"No one has ever talked to our director like this."

"Someone has to be the first one. Why is she so stubborn?"

"I would be wrong if I said you aren't stubborn one as well."

"I am stubborn, I know that. But I'm not stubborn when it comes to my life, to my health."

"Yeah? What do you do then? Listen to your knowledge?"

"I guess I have no other option. Not to waste my time I think I'm now going to pay director a visit."

"Good luck with that. Go up with elevator, there are some agents that will show you where to go."

"Thank you." I turned around and walked into the elevator. Reaching my destination, I walked out of it and looked around. There were large windows and half walls that were surrounding desks. Desk were in a row except a space at the stairs where four desks were rotated one against the other in a square. Behind all these desks was sitting an agent. One was older than the others. I would say around his 50. I think he was a leader of that team. The other agent was a woman with long curled brown hair. Across her sat a young agent typing something on his computer. And the last desk belonged to agent that was staring at me and smiling. I approached him with a smile on my face when he asked. "Can I help you young lady?"

"I don't know, can you?"

He chuckled, "I am very Special agent Tony DiNozzo. And you are?"

"I am Ann Reynold, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, now how can I help?"

"Who's the man in charge here?" I asked looking around at the other agents.

"I am." The oldest man stood up and offered me a handshake. I shook hands and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I am Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. How can I help you?"

"I am here to work on a school project for history. 'USA security'. I was supposed to meet with your director tomorrow but I came here today because I couldn't find a hotel room for myself. I already met her at the entrance and we had a quick fight about the pills she's supposed to take."

"You had a fight with her? That's why she was so angry when she passed us. Do you know her personally?"

"No I don't. I've actually just met her for the first time. But I had to do what's right and it was about her health. She should obey Ducky."

"How do you know Ducky?"

"I don't. I overheard Cynthia, is she called Cynthia? Well I heard her say that Ducky gave those pills for director but she resisted taking them."

"Oh. Do you want me to show you where her office is?"

"Please. If she has calmed herself down. Do you think she has?"

"I don't know. Let's go check."

"I agree." He smiled and showed me the way to director's office.

I followed him and we went upstairs. There was a door but he didn't knock. He just slammed the door open and walked in. I was surprised by this. And the secretary told me no one has ever talked to her like I did. Well, regarding opening the door I think it's not exactly like that.

"Agent Gibbs, is there something I-" she looked at me "Ann, nice to meet you again."

"I'm back director." I smiled at her and she turned back to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure Jen." _Jen? I think they know each other well._ He left the room and closed the door. Jenny stood up and stopped next to me.

"Ann, I'm sorry for what happened before."

"I accept the apology."

"You really think I should take these pills? They're not having any dangerous side effects?"

"You should take them. Like I said before, they have no dangerous side effects, those are just some antibiotics but I have to know what kind of infection you have."

"Ann, there is something on you that I like, maybe your personality. You have a strong personality."

"Avoiding my question?"

"Ok. I see you're the stubborn one." She took a deep breath but eventually started explaining. "I got shot at our last undercover operation. Gibbs worries about me so much but I never told him that I was shot. Please, don't tell him about my infection."

"A little too late for that. I'm sorry. I already told him." I told her with a disappointment in my voice. If she had told me earlier, I wouldn't have told him.

"I guess it's my fault. If I didn't want him to know, I should've asked you sooner. Don't worry. Let's get to the point, your visit."

"Ok. I'm here for my school project 'USA security'."

"If you don't mind, I would just _assign_ you to my best team and you would go with them everywhere so you can do a little research on our work. I'm sure you won't be a problem. And if you need anything just ask me OK?"

"There actually is something you might be able to help me with."

"Shoot." She said with a smile.

"Do you know any place where I could stay while I'm here in Washington?"

"If you don't have anything reserved yet, you can stay at my house, it's big enough."

"But you don't know me. You can't just take a complete stranger in your house, it's not safe."

"Are you telling me you're trying to kill me?" She asked with a slight amusement

. I smirked. I liked her style of humor.

"Not me, it's safe with me. I'm worried if you do that every time you meet someone that doesn't know where to stay." I smiled at her.

"This is first time. And the way we met today is telling me that you are a good person."

"A gut telling you that, huh?"

"Mhm." She smiled as she gave me a cap and a vest with NCIS written on it.

 **Please REVIEW and follow if you like it**


	4. I Don't Have a Birthday

**Hi everyone! Here you have another chapter for today!**

 **I hope you enjoy reading it!**

"Let's go down to other agents and tell them you'll be going with them everywhere." Jenny walked towards the door.

"Okay, let's go." I went out of her office and she followed me. We went downstairs and everyone was sitting at their desks.

"Agent Gibbs and everyone else. Listen to me. This is Ann Reynold. She'll be with you this week and maybe even next week. She has a history school project about security in USA so she visited us. I have assigned her to your team and she'll be going wherever you go."

"Where will you stay?" Gibbs asked me.

"I don't know yet. But if I don't find anything at the end of a day I can still stay at director's. She offered herself."

"Really Jen?" Gibbs turned to director and gave her a glare.

"Yes. I would like to get to know her better."

"Well, welcome to our team Ann." Gibbs walked towards me and offered a handshake which I gladly accepted. When Jenny left for her office Gibbs introduced me to the others. The woman was Ziva David, the one that was on computer before was Timothy McGee. And there was Tony DiNozzo who already introduced himself before.

Ziva walked towards me and gave me a hug. After letting go of the hug she looked at me and smiled, "Ann, your eyes are as cold blue as Gibbs'. Are you sure you are not related?" It was meant more than a joke but to me it wasn't exactly a joke. I didn't know any of relatives. I didn't know my family. Not wanting to discuss that subject I just smiled, avoiding any further questions.

"Let's go for a walk." She said to me eventually. It looked like I wasn't avoiding the questions after all.

"Okay."

We went out of the building and for a walk.

"Ann, I'd like to get to know you better." She smiled. "You seem like a nice person. So tell me, where are you from?" She started the conversation that was already going to be long.

"I'm from London, England."

"I figured that from your accent." Ziva chuckled. "How old are you anyway?"

"18, something like that."

"What do you mean, something like that?"

"It's a long story." I looked away from her, "I don't exactly know when my birthday is."

"How's that even possible?"

"I rather wouldn't talk about it. At least not yet. There's only one person in the world that knows all my deep secrets and it took more than 5 years for her to gain my trust."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to intrude your personal space. It's just weird, sorry, that you don't know about your birthday. I promise I won't push you but if anytime you want to talk, you know where to find me. Just say." Ziva gave me a hug and smiled at me. "We should probably get back until others start looking for us."

"Thanks" I smiled as much as I possibly could.

We walked back to NCIS building and entered.

When we entered the squad room Gibbs approached me. "Ann, we need to take your DNA."

"Why?" I asked worried. I saw no reason to take my DNA, I didn't do any crime.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. We just need to enter it in our system so you will be allowed to get a visitor's badge for these two weeks."

"Ok, no problem."

"You'll come with me but first I have to tell you that after we take your DNA we'll scan it through all the bases to make sure you weren't involved in any crime."

"No problem. Behind you." I smiled at him and showed him with my hand that I will be following him. He turned around and led me into the laboratory. As we walked in I saw a woman working on something on her computer. She immediately turned around and stared at me.

"Ann, this is our forensics specialists Abby Sciuto. Abby, this is Ann. You'll take her DNA."

"Hello Ann." She greeted me and then she hugged me. I was surprised by a hug but I hugged her back.

"Hello Abby. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Now open your mouth." She said to me with a smile.

"Just be careful that I don't bite you." I said, noticing that Gibbs smirked. He left the laboratory and Abby put a stick into my mouth and took my DNA.

"Now, we'll have to wait a couple of hours till we scan through all the bases. In the meantime you can tell me how you came here."

"Oh, it's such a long story."

"Don't worry, we have time."

"Ok, where should I start."

"At your birthday."

"Please, not you too."

"What?" Abby asked confused at my sudden change of mood.

"You're the second one today that asked me about my birthday. It's a long and personal story and I'm not exactly happy sharing it."

"You can trust me. I for example, don't know the exact day of birth but I got used to it. I can celebrate whenever I want." Abby said with a smile on her face.

I looked at her with interest, "You really don't know the exact day of birth?"

"I know it's weird but it's true."

"Well," I looked at my hands, looking for a way to say it. "I don't know my birth day as well. I know I'm 18 years old but I could've been born any day between February and May. Doctors have figured as much."

"Really? What about your parents? They should've known your day of birth, unless they…" She looked at me and saw tears in my eyes. _Why do people always know what to say to bring up all the emotions?_ "Oh my, Ann I'm so sorry… you don't have your parents, do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. But not the way you thought of it. Well I don't exactly know myself but… I've never known my parents. Does that even make any sense?"

Abby nodded and waited for me to continue but first motioned for me to sit down on the floor next to her and so I did.

"I've tried to find them before but every time I tried I found myself in a dead-end. I contacted social workers, doctors, tried looking for my birth certificate, anything. The last time I tried, I finally found an older doctor that was supposedly there at my birth. He told me my mom has died giving birth to me and that my father has left her even before that."

"What an awful thing. I'm sorry, Ann."

"But you know, I didn't exactly believe the doctor. Something kept telling me my parents are still somewhere and that I have yet to find them. Eventually I started travelling a lot because you never know where the life takes you."

Abby hugged me and we remained like this for a while. After a while Abby started, "I don't know if I should ask you that but, were you in a foster home your whole childhood?"

"I… I haven't exactly lived with anyone. I lived alone."

"But how did you survive?"

"That's another long story for another time. But I promise I'll tell you about it. It's nice to tell at least someone things from my past. I feel lighter and happier."

"Okay. I'll remember your promise!" Abby laughed.

"Now I should go up to director to see if she's found a place for me to stay." I hugged Abby again and walked away. When I was at the door I turned around, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ann!"

I walked past bullpen and smiled at them. Gibbs shouted behind me, "You finished with Abby?"

I stopped and turned around, walking to his desk so there'd be no need to shout. "Yeah, we talked."

"You talked for a damn long time." He smirked.

"There was a lot to tell." I smiled back, "Now I have to see where I'm staying for the next week. See you around."

"Believe me; Jen didn't even try finding you a place. I saw it in her eyes before that she wanted you to stay with her." He shook his head and continued working on something.

I looked up at the office where I was headed and left.

They say that people learn from other people. And so I entered director's office without knocking and couldn't help but laugh when I saw director's face as she was obviously expecting Gibbs to enter like that but was surprised to see me instead, "Agent Gib- Ann? You've already learnt something I see. Not knocking is Gibbs specialty. I don't say it's wrong learning from the best agent there is but still you could learn something else from him and not entering without knocking."

I smiled at her, "I wanted to see what you'd say. And I must admit I'm not disappointed. Even more, your face was priceless." Laughing, I sat down on a couch.

Jenny shook her head and laughed. "I believe. So you probably had a reason coming up here?"

"Yup. I wanted to know where I'm staying for the week."

"Oh, about that. After looking for appropriate hotel with appropriate price for you, I decided that you'll be just staying with me."

I laughed, "So he was right."

Jenny was obviously confused, "Who was right?"

"Gibbs," I answered with a smile still on my face, "he said that you weren't going to even look for the hotel because he had seen it in your eyes that you were going to let me stay with you."

"He did? Well I guess he actually was right, though I did check three hotels just so I didn't lie when I said I had done some research. So I hope you don't mind staying with me."

"Of course I don't mind. More insight on my project." I said though I didn't know which project exactly I was talking about. Working with a federal agency was an ideal place to search for my parents, I'd never have that many resources again.

She laughed and then said, "Anyways it's getting late and we should probably get going. I ordered Neomi to prepare a guest room for you so there's everything ready for you when we get there."

"Okay, let's leave then." Headed for the door, Jenny turned off her computer, grabbed her coat than left.

We left the building and headed to her car. It was silent and it was the annoying kind of silence, the kind of silence that I don't like. "Do you have a relationship with Gibbs?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think of that?"

"Because I saw the way you look at him and the way he was scared when I told him about the pills."

She was quiet. I could see something was going on between them or at least had been going on in the past. There was a hint of love in her eyes but at disappointment as well.

"Will you tell me? Was there something between you in the past?"

"Ann, I don't want to talk about it." She answered quickly, looking straight and not wanting to show any emotion.

"You have to tell your feelings to someone otherwise the feelings will slowly eat you up."

"We were undercover once. In Paris. We were playing married assassins. After a week we fell in love and it was a strong love between us. We married secretly and when the undercover operation was over we should both go back to Washington but I got an offer for my own team so I left him at the airport. I still loved him and I still love him now. But this relationship can't work. I'm the director and he is the agent. It simply cannot work that way."

"Why not? Love has no limits, it shouldn't have limits."

"Ann, don't, please."

"But if you love him? Why don't you tell him? I bet he loves you as much as you love him."

"He… I don't know. Let us talk about something else."

"Get down!" I shouted as I saw a guy with a gun driving next to us pointing his gun at Jenny.

 **Review, follow and favorite if you like it!**

 **I appreciate constructive criticism as well! As long as it's not mean, of course.**

 **So till tomorrow!**


	5. Pretending

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading!**

 **Another chapter today so I hope you enjoy it**

She bowed down just a second before the guy shot at her. She wasn't hit but it was clear she was scared. The guy drove away and she stopped the car. I could see her crying. "Hey! Calm down, just calm down." I pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"I was just shot at."

"He didn't hit you. You're alive, that's all that matters right now. We'll worry about him later. Let's call Gibbs."

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you."

I grabbed her phone and was surprised to find contact of Gibbs saved under his name Jethro but it wasn't time to think about that. I called him and he answered immediately, "Yeah Jen."

"Hi, it's me, Ann."

"Ann? Where are you? Where's Jen? Is everything okay?"

"We are both okay. Well me a bit better than she is. She's a bit shaken up, someone just tried to shoot her but I managed to warn her in time."

"Where are you?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

Trying to describe where we were as much as I could he said he'd be right there Tony and Ziva to take pictures and then he hung up.

"Gibbs will be right here. Ziva and Tony are coming with him to take pictures. Though the case will probably be handed over to FBI as it is their jurisdiction unless you insist on your agency solving it." I whispered as she nodded and leaned over into my hug.

After a while she sat back up and wiped her tears away, "I can't let anyone see me like that. Do you have a tissue?"

"Sure." I handed her one and stared at her worryingly. "Why don't you want anyone to see you like that? It's normal to be a bit shaken up after things like that."

"I'm a director of an armed federal agency. I was a federal agent myself. Don't you think it's expected of me to handle things like one that just happened?"

"Well yeah, a federal agent expects to be shot at. But on the field. At least I thought so. But I don't think being shot at in your private life, driving home after work with a random person sitting next to you, is exactly everyday life of a federal agent."

Jenny stared at me for a while as though she was processing my words but eventually answered coldly, "No. I can't be seen like that."

I sighed and looked at my phone. A message from Abby,

 _Are you guys okay? Gibbs told me what happened.  
I'm worried.  
-Abby_

I replied quickly,

 _Yeah, we're both okay.  
You'll probably get to work tonight because of that.  
If Gibbs orders us to get back to NCIS headquarters I'll pay you a visit.  
-Ann_

Just as I put the phone back into my bag I noticed that Gibbs has arrived so I stepped out of the car and Jenny followed doing the same.

"Jen, are you okay?" He asked her before looking at me, "What about you?"

I nodded and was almost a bit disappointed when Jenny said, "Things like that happen."

Just a couple of minutes ago she was crying with my hands wrapped around her and now she's telling others that things like that happen. I know things like that don't just happen. Throughout my life so far I've already worked with FBI and CIA and I know things like that don't just happen. Shooting a director of a federal agency on an empty road is no coincidence.

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief as well, "Always the stubborn one. I don't think it's a coincidence so I can't let you go home. You're going back to headquarters with me."

Jenny wanted to protest but before she could say anything I said, "I agree. Attack on a head of a federal agency is almost never a coincidence. I think headquarters are the safest place for you to stay the night."

Gibbs smiled at me as though he knew I was stopping Jenny from protesting and showing her that sometimes she should think about her life first.

Gibbs ordered everyone what to do and then he got into a car. Taking that as a clue it was time for us to go, I sat in the backseat of his car and we both waited for Jenny to get in as well. It was clear that she was still annoyed that she had to go back to NCIS instead of her home.

"There's really no need, Jethro, for me to stay at NCIS. It was just a shooting on a person and not on a director of federal agency." Jenny said as soon as Gibbs started the car.

Gibbs looked at her and then in the rear mirror where he caught me rolling my eyes. I noticed him smirking before he said, "If anyone else on the team was shot what would you order? To stay somewhere safe."

"Yeah somewhere safe! I can be at my own home to be safe! I'll have Ann with me. She already saved me once."

I wanted to say something as to how she knows she'd be safe with me. She was right since my superpowers would make her safe. But she doesn't know about them.

"Jen, say whatever you want, you're going back to headquarters. That's the safest place for tonight." Gibbs looked straight ahead and kept silent for the rest of the way.

When we got to the NCIS she went straight up to her office and I followed right behind her as I wanted to talk to her. Still a bit angry she unlocked the door and let me in. I stopped once inside her office while she sat down on her sofa and sighed loudly. She looked at me, with tears in her eyes. It looked like it was too much holding back all that time and pretending she was okay. Pretending that nothing happened.

"Jenny? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer she just stared at her hands. I sat down next to her and looked at her wanting to catch her eyes but she kept staring away. When she looked at me she just shook her head, "No. I'm not alright. I'm not okay and I'm not fine."

I hugged her and said quietly, "I know you're not fine. But you know, it helps to at least talk about it. Pretending that everything's okay, like you just did for the last hour, is just making things worse. Everything piles up and then just erupts like a volcano. You need trust someone. You need to show how you feel to someone. Gibbs cares about you and it hurts him because he knows you're putting a mask on even in front of him, believe me, I saw his look."

"I can't be weak. It's not a good picture for a federal agency. And besides, I'm the first female director which just adds to the pressure."

"Showing emotion is not being weak. It's just a normal human thing."

"Ann, I'm sorry to bother you with things like that. But I just can't imagine that I'd be dead by now if you weren't here." She wiped her tears away and leaned back.

"You're not bothering me. I'm happy you talk to me and I'm happy to listen. Sometimes people can actually give some advice."

"Really, thank you, Ann."

I just smiled and got up to get myself a coffee from the cafeteria across the street when she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Coffee. You want some?"

"Yeah, sure." She smiled before I left and closed the door behind me.

When I got past Gibbs he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator. When it started moving he stopped it and glared at me.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked him because his glare was scary as hell.

"Nothing wrong. How's Jen doing?" he chuckled obviously satisfied from the effect of his glare.

"Oh that. She's worse than she admits but at least I got her to talk about it."

"How did you manage that? She actually told how she feels about the whole thing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She's never spoken to anyone about her feelings. Not even to Ziva and they are great friends. But you, she has known you for less than a day and she confides in you. Amazing job. Anyway, where are you going?"

"Coffee for me and Jenny."

"So you two are on first name basis already." He chuckled. "I was about to go for a coffee as well. Mind some company?"

"Not at all." I smiled as he started the elevator.

We ordered our coffees and returned to the building with me headed straight for Jenny's office. I found her still sitting on her sofa in a bit better mood than before. She was reading some case reports from previous week when she noticed me. She smiled and motioned for me to sit down next to her.

"You know I've told you a lot about myself but you haven't told me anything about you yet."

"My life is pretty… how should I say it… weird and interesting but awful, sad and messed up at the same time. And it's a long story, there are basically all 18 years to explain for anyone to understand my whole life and to understand me."

Though I wanted just the opposite, it seemed to attract Jenny's attention and of course she wanted me to tell her since we have a whole night and the sofa is too uncomfortable to sleep all night. "You can begin at the beginning," She grinned. "At your birthday."

"Well that's the point. I can't even start explaining." I looked at her. Saved by the phone I looked at it and saw that Abby was calling. I answered.

"Abby?"

"Ann, Ann, Ann!"

"Speak."

"I've got some match from your DNA!" I was shocked when hearing that.

"How? I'm not a criminal!"

"No you're not. But I found someone who's blood related to you."

"Yeah? Really?" Now I was even more surprised but in a positive way. _I have relatives still alive! I may find my parents and my real family._

"Yep! But I can't tell you over the phone. It's a protocol but I promise I won't tell anyone until you get here."

"Thanks Abby. I'll come right away"

"Hurry!" She hung up and I looked at Jenny when she asked me a question.

"Who called you?

"Well, Abby called me."

"She found a match of your DNA? But how?"

"She said she found someone that's blood related."

"So that means you have relatives you didn't know for."

"Yes. Something like that." I avoided lying while hiding the truth at the same time. "Now I have to go down to see it."

"Ok. I'll come with you."

"But, Jen-"

"Go, I'm coming with you. You support me, I support you. It's how it works."

I smiled as she shoved me out of the room.

"Abby are you here?" I shouted. Out of nowhere she hugged me.

"Ann, I'm here." She was smiling so I smiled back. "Oh, director. Uhm you're here too.

"Hi Abby, it's nice to see you too."

Abby looked at me worryingly but turned back to Jenny. "I think Ann wants to see this alone. I don't want to be mean or anything but this is kind of messed up."

"Abby, I trust her. She can be here." I said looking at Jen who smiled at me. "So results?"

"Yes of course. Now come here." He led me to her computer. "Prepare for the biggest reveal."

Jenny stood next to me both of us staring at the screen. Abby turned around once again looking at Jenny, "You sure you want to see this?"

Jenny was more and more confused, maybe even a little scared at the moment, "Yeah sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Okay." Abby mumbled clicking on her computer and then there it appeared. A picture of me and on the other side of screen a picture of my mom. I didn't expect to see that. I didn't expect to see her as my mom. When I looked at Jenny she had tears in her eyes and looked at me. I was scared she might run away. I was scared she might not accept. That she won't accept I'm her daughter. And my fears came true. She looked away and stormed out of the lab and up the stairs. I wanted to run after her but Abby stopped me.

"Ann, let her breathe for a minute. Let her process all of it, I'm sure she'll love you as a daughter. Besides it all she ever wanted."

"What, to have a daughter?"

"To have a child with Gibbs." Abby said and showed me another picture showing DNA match with my dad.

I sighed and looked at Abby.

She hugged me then asked, "Do you want to tell Gibbs that you're his daughter?"

"No I don't think he should know that yet. I have to talk to my mom first. And don't tell anyone else, please."

"Tell what?" Gibbs walked into the lab. I gave Abby my special glare. I think she was a little intimidated by it.

"Nothing. Uhm… just something about Ann's friends."

"Yeah? Is that true, Ann?"

"Yes it is." I asked looking at Abby who just smiled. I watched Gibbs like _Why are you staring at me._

 _He smirked and looked at Abby. "So do you have anything about the shooter?"_

 _"_ _Yes actually I have." She answered. I excused myself and let them talk about case alone while I headed up to Jen… mom's,_ _I don't even know what to call her_ _, office._

I knocked for a change and when she didn't answer I slowly opened the door. She was sitting on sofa hugging her knees and sobbing. I sighed and sat down next to her. She was staring at her hands for a while and then she finally looked in my eyes. I almost gave up of waiting and wanted to leave when I felt a hand placed on my own. I looked at Jenny when she said. "I'm sorry Ann."

"Sorry for what?"

"For running out of the lab like that. I screwed up again."

"You didn't screw up anything. It's a lot to process, to think through. I understand that. You don't have to make any decisions right now."

"Jethro is father, right?"

"Yes." I nodded and she looked away once again.

"You're the child I lost." She whispered with so much hurt in her voice that it broke me.

"I'm here now. Isn't that enough?"

"Let me tell you my story so please listen and if you are just a little like your father you will be quite a good listener."

I nodded and let her start.

"It was 20 years ago when I joined NCIS. I was assigned to Jethro's team. He was acting a bit differently to me than to others. He never called me probie although everyone else did. It didn't pass more than a year when we were assigned an undercover operation in Paris. I think he offered me as his partner." Jenny smirked at that. "The next thing that happened, you already know. We fell in love and everything. It happened so quickly. I got pregnant and when we were about to leave back to Washington I couldn't tell him about pregnancy. So I decided to stay although I told him that I've been offered my own team in Europe. I stayed in Paris and decided to raise a child on my own. When my child was born" She looked down at her hands again "I never saw my child. The doctor took my girl away and told me after a couple of minutes that she died." Jenny let the tears fall down and I hugged her. "Ann, I was so angry that I couldn't raise a child, that I wasn't able to get a child alive to this world, I wasn't able to keep a man I loved. I felt like the worst person in the world." She looked at my eyes. "These cold blue eyes are just the same as Jethro's. Ann, I never got to see you. Please, forgive me for all those years I wasn't here to help you grow up. I left you alone." She started crying and I pulled her closer to me. She buried her face in my neck and let her tears fall.

"You never knew I was alive. I don't know what happened or where the doctor gave me, I'm just happy that I have you know…" I stopped for a little considering how should I call her "…mom." I finally said and was relieved to see her smile. " When your picture appeared I was scared you wouldn't accept it and just, I don't know, just disappeared. I was I afraid I was going to ruin everything."

"You didn't ruin my anything. You made my life perfect. You gave me everything I ever wanted.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Till tomorrow!**

 **LOVE YOU**

 **Klaruus**


	6. DNA

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday, therefore you have a bit longer chapter today.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **ENJOY!**

I was still in mom's office when she said, "Now I guess I'll have to go back to work. I have a feeling that Gibbs will come in my office soon asking me about some calls I'm supposed to make."

"Ok. I won't bother you anymore. Just one more question."

"Ask."

"When should I tell him? How should I tell him I'm his daughter?"

"Whenever you feel the right time is."

"I want to make it right. I don't want to scare him away. Besides, he doesn't even know he has a daughter, right?"

Mom looked at me and forced a small smile while she shook her head, "No, he still doesn't know about a child. Why should I ever have told him if I thought you were dead? It was easier to keep quiet. Though I realize I should've told him. I should've told him before I even left him."

"I'm sure he will want to know about everything."

"Why don't you tell him when we are all here in my office? Besides, I'd like to have you here when I talk to him about after Paris."

I nodded simply and wanted to say something when suddenly the door slammed open and Gibbs walked in. He looked at mom's desk to find out she's not there. He turned around and noticed me sitting on the sofa with Jenny next to me. She immediately stood up and walked towards him. "What should I do for you agent Gibbs?"

"Ann is here." He said confused.

"Yes she is. Why? This surprises you?" mom asked him.

"What surprises me is that you two hang out a damn lot since you only met today." He looked at me.

I smiled to him. "It was yesterday. It's past midnight."

"I know you and Abby are hiding something from me." Abby didn't want to tell him even now that she was alone. "You must have threatened her." He said to me with some fun in his voice. "Jen? You know what their secret is?"

Mom suddenly stopped smiling. She looked at me as she didn't know what to say. Looking at her, I tried to help her but I didn't know how to shut him up. I always knew how to make people stop talking but not this time. Mom turned back to him. "I have no idea."

"Jen, did you know that your right eye twitches when you're lying?" _Damn it! How does he notice every single detail?_

She was speechless. She just sat down at her desk and handed him a paper with information she could get from those phone calls.

Gibbs glared at me. I knew he wanted to talk with me. So I said, "Wait! There's something I… we," looking at mom waiting for her nod I continued, "There's something we need to tell you."

He stopped and turned around glaring at me first but then raised an eyebrow towards mom. "So you knew the secret."

"She just found out. The same moment that I found out. Abby knew a while earlier since she's the one that has made a DNA analysis." I tried to stop him from putting too much pressure on her as it was already hard enough to find courage to tell him about me.

"DNA? You're a criminal?" He turned back towards me as I replied,

"No. I'm not a criminal. I just found out who I am." And as I saw his confused look I remembered that he never even knew I had no parents. "I didn't exactly have anyone till now. I don't think you'll get it as it takes a bit more than just one sentence to explain everything."

"You don't know your relatives."

"Yes. I mean I didn't know them. Now I know who my parents are, thanks to Abby."

"What does Jen have to do with that?"

I looked at her and wanted to answer but to my surprise she was the first one to speak, "Because, Jethro, she's our daughter."

He just chuckled. But it wasn't happy kind of chuckle; it was the one that screamed anger. "Ours? How can you say random 18 year old girl from London is our daughter, Jen?"

"Jethro, I'm sorry for all that I've done or hadn't done, but just this once, please, listen to me."

"Shoot, Jen. I don't have time for this crap." He muttered but was willing to at least listen. That much he knew, he promised himself he'd always listen to people.

"She is our daughter. You remember Paris, right? Well at least I hope you do. I got pregnant, I found out just before we were supposed to leave. You know that I left you at the airport saying I got a job offer. I didn't exactly get one at that time but sometime later I actually did. But I was too scared, too scared to be rejected, too scared to be left alone-"

"-So you decided to leave me and break my heart. Yeah I pretty much remember that."

I glared at him, "Can you let her finish?"

"Yes, it was easier to leave you, though it break my heart as well. But remember, I always thought about you, every single moment. I thought about you and our little baby. I thought that as soon as I give birth I'd go back to Washington and tell you about the child." She paused for a second and Gibbs took that as an opportunity to show a little bit more of his current anger,

"So why didn't you? I mean tell about the child. You eventually came here but I don't recall a child… Wait, don't tell me you put her up for adoption!"

"No! Jethro, no! How can you think about that! You know I'd never do that!"

"Then tell me Jen, tell me why I never knew about her! Tell me what I had done to you to deserve not knowing about my own child as you knew how much it hurt to loose Kelly! How could you do that?"

I looked at my mom and noticed that a tear was falling down her cheek then I looked at dad and begged him with my look to shut up, to let her finish because I knew he'd regret his words later upon hearing the whole story. He eventually did shut up and motioned for her to continue.

"I didn't put her up for adoption. Couple of minutes after the birth I was told she died. I never even got to look at her. I never held her. It was a nightmare. My baby, our baby was gone. I felt horrible for not being able to bring a living being to the world. I felt incapable of everything and that's why I never decided to tell you." At this point mom was crying but didn't try to stop the tears, "That's why you never knew about her. Because it'd hurt you more to know you had a chance to be a father but I screwed up than to not know at all. I know how much it hurt you to lose Kelly and that's why I didn't want you to lose our baby as well."

Gibbs looked at me with watery eyes then looked back at mom and whispered, "Jen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying what I said. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness, Jethro."

"No, Jen. When you truly mean it, you say it." And with that he left the room leaving me standing there in the middle completely speechless.

Looking at mom, she collapsed on the sofa and finally let it go completely. She sat there, crying and sobbing uncontrollably while I didn't know what to do, what to think about everything. Was he angry? Will he forgive her? Will he ever consider me his daughter? Will I ever have a father?

"Now he knows." mom whispered and that brought me back to reality. I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder as I nodded,

"Now he knows."

After a while of silence she looked me in the eyes and said, "Go, talk to him. I know you want to, I know you have to know what he thinks."

"Okay. Will you be okay?"

She smiled saying, "Yes, I'll be okay. Will try to get some sleep. If I'm not here when you come back I am in MTAC because it's more comfortable there. Now go."

Standing up I nodded and smiled then left her office. Once above the stairs I leaned on the fence and looked over the bullpen. He wasn't there, of course, so I went down and just as I wanted to ask Tony about Gibbs' whereabouts he asked me, "What happened up there? First, director storms past us and into her office, I swear she was crying. Then I see you running up there and after a while Gibbs goes up and storms out looking like… something between hurt and happy and devastated and betrayed. Maybe even ashamed and sorry? I don't even know what to call his look because I've never seen him like that. I didn't even know that emotional state of him existed."

I sighed, "A lot has happened up there. Do you know where he went?"

"He said something about visiting Abby… or Ducky… I don't exactly know."

I looked at Ziva expecting some more information when she said, "First Abby, then Ducky. I suggest you go to Ducky first. Just in case so you don't actually miss him."

"Thank you." I smiled and wanted to go to Ducky as I remembered I don't even know who is Ducky or where I could find him. "Umm. Who's Ducky? Where can I find him?"

"I'll go with you and will explain on the way. Follow me," Ziva offered to help. Following right behind her, we walked into the elevator and as we wanted to enter we almost bumped into Gibbs.

"Oh. I was looking for you." I said slowly. Ziva must've sensed something serious was going on when she excused herself and returned to her desk.

Gibbs wanted to go past me when I grabbed his arm not even realizing that I basically moved him "Please? I want to talk to you."

A bit startled he nodded and stepped back into the elevator and just as it started moving he stopped it. "So?"

I heard he was a man of a few words but as few as that surprised even me and I couldn't believe that after learning something like that he had nothing more to say than just a simple _so._ "That's all you have to say? After learning that I'm your daughter, after learning why we never knew each other all you have to say is _so?_ "

I stared at him and after he wouldn't talk I couldn't keep it anymore. "And now you're gonna stand here being all quite. What have I done wrong that I don't even deserve a word from you? If you have no intent to talk with me than say it. Say _Go away Ann and leave me alone._ Say that I ruined your finally stable life or something. Just give me a reason and don't just stand here looking like I'm taking your precious time that you could better use for mourning over something that happened in the past. Just say something."

He looked at me surprisingly and opened his mouth but after a while closed them again. With that I gave up and started the elevator. Shortly after I pressed the button he stopped it again and this time he actually spoke,

"What do you want me to say? You want me to hurt you the way I hurt Jen just a couple of minutes before up in her room? As I shouted at her for why I never knew you? You want me to screw up before I even get to know you? Do you want me to ask you how the hell did you move me just with your hand before?"

"I…" I looked away from him as I didn't want to talk about my special abilities just yet. He hasn't even said he's glad to know I'm his daughter so I didn't want to scare him away with that.

"You see? That's why I don't say anything. Because I don't know you and my agent side seems to always say things that hurt people in order to find out the truth. I don't want to screw up."

"You can never screw up with asking questions. But you can screw up with stating something you suppose is true. So to answer all your questions from before. You can't possibly hurt me the way you hurt Jenny because you don't know me well enough. You won't screw up before you get to know me because I won't let that happen, I won't give up. And as why I managed to move you, that's a long story that is linked to my past, to my childhood. So we should probably organize a meeting called Let's Get to Know Ann so you all find out things about me at the same time. That way I don't need to waste hours and hours of talking just explaining 18 years of my life."

Gibbs just stared at me again looking a bit surprised, "How the hell did you manage to remember all the questions I asked you?"

"Let's just say I'm not a typical 18 years old. Well I never was a typical girl anyway." I looked at my hands. For al those years I pretended to be strong, I had to be strong to survive. I never had anyone that would've loved me the way a person is supposed to be loved. I never had anyone I could trust with everything and that way I learned to suppress my feelings, my emotions. It probably develop in hand with other abilities so though this moment would probably made me emotional and bring tears to my eyes, at least I thought it was supposed to be moment like this, it didn't bring any. I never cried, I don't remember when I last did. Probably when they took me away from my mom.

"Ann?" He put his hands on my shoulders and searched for my eye contact.

Looking at him and his cold blue eyes, the same color as mine, I said, "Yeah?"

"Promise me one thing. Promise me to never give up on me, promise me that even if I am on my way to screw up everything that you'll warn me. Promise me that you'll at least try to give me a chance. And promise me that you'll never stop loving Jen, she needs someone to love, who will return her love. She needs it more than she lets on."

I nodded as he hugged me tightly. "I promise."

 **How did you like this chapter?**

 **Please REVIEW, favorite and follow!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **Klaruus**


	7. Past

**Hi!**

 **I must say I'm a bit disappointed by the lack of reviews so if you want me to keep updating please review. Even if you don't like it, review, at least I'll know to stop. If you think I can improve anything, review. If you like it, review. It's not that hard :)**

 **Here's next chapter**

I got back to mom's office thinking she'd be asleep already but I found her still awake sitting at her chair. She smiled upon seeing me and I returned the smile but my phone rang and I had to answer,

"Abby?"

"Help Ann! Someone's trying to break in my la..." Something suddenly rattled.

"Abby! Abby!"

I dropped my phone and ran downstairs. As I passed bullpen I looked at dad, "Someone's in Abby's lab!" He got a worried look on his face and ran to Abby's lab right behind me. I took my gun and motioned my dad that I will go in first. Going in carefully, I found Abby on the floor curled up and holding her knees, crying. Dad checked out the last of the lab as I leaned over to Abby.

"Abby? Are you hurt?"

"No." She said while crying. "I can't believe what just happened."

"It's okay Abby. Calm down and when you're ready, please tell me what happened." I hugged her and she let her tears fall. After a couple of minutes sitting on the floor and hugging, dad left the lab. I think he knew I'll take care of Abby.

She pulled out of my hug and wiped her tears away. "Someone wanted to get your DNA tests."

"What? Why?" I was shocked at why anyone would want my tests as no one exactly knew me here.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He just said that he would kill you and then Gibbs to let your director suffer from the pain. He said that your mother doesn't deserve to have a family."

"Don't worry about me. As for my parents, I'll keep them safe. Do you remember how he looked like?"

"I didn't see his face. He was wearing a mask and a black jacket with a hood over his head."

"That sounds just the same as the guy that tried to shoot her. You gave him the results?" I asked carefully and she nodded. "Don't worry Abby. You just did what you had to. What did he do with the results?"

"He said something about your mom. I don't know exactly what. Then he deleted these results and told me not to try to make these tests again. Otherwise we will all pay for it." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "But I saved the copy of the results so we still have them." Trying to smile, she hugged me again.

"Thanks Abby. I think you should go with me back to my mom. We have to tell her."

"Okay." She said trying to smile again.

I helped her get up and we took the elevator up to my mom's office. I went past Cynthia and noticed she was trying to stop me from going in. She will have to learn that I'm director's daughter and that I will not wait to see my own mom. I'll visit her whenever I will feel like doing it. Abby smiled at me when she saw Cynthia's surprised look when I opened the door and said "Hi mom! Dad?"

"Ann, Jethro just came up to report what just happened. Abby are you okay?"

"I am, thank you director. Ann said that we should come up here to tell you exactly what happened and."

"Now that you are both here, we can tell you at the same time. Dad, mom, sit please." I continued.

"Just a second, Ann. I want to ask you a question first." Dad looked at me and smirked before continuing, "Why do you own a gun?"

I chuckled. There were so many things about me that they didn't know yet. "Well… I just do, I guess. Self-protection."

"Yeah, but you used it like the best agents do."

I smirked at him and shrugged with my shoulders, "Not why we are here right now, though."

"Straight forward, I see." He laughed.

They both sat down and Abby told them what happened. Mom was looking from me to Abby and my dad. At the end she was staring at her hands, wordless. At that moment, I knew that she had a slight idea about what's going on. It looked like she knew who was behind all that. She then said to both, Abby and Gibbs "Thank you for sharing information. Now can you please leave my office, I have work to do."

I was slightly confused. I didn't exactly know whether she was actually going to work and shut herself up once again or was she trying to talk to me alone.

"Jen, talk to your daughter. You need to." Was all that dad said. I thought he would try to make her talk with him but he didn't.

She didn't say anything. When they left, she looked at me, "Don't… I'm okay."

"No you're not, mom. Dad was right. You have to talk to me."

"I already told you a lot of my life. While you haven't told a thing."

"I promised you we'll get back on it. I can't help if everything comes in the way. We will talk about it, I promised. But first you'll have to tell me what this is about too."

"You know why your dad didn't try to convince me to talk to him? Because he knows what this is about. We know who is doing this to me."

I didn't expect that. It was something from their past. Something they have been through together. "I'm glad that he knows about it. That way I won't have to risk your trust to tell him. Now please, tell me what happened, maybe I can help."

"I don't know how much you can help."

"Like you said, you don't know much about me. At least give me a chance."

She sighed. She knew I wasn't going to let it go so she grabbed my hand and led me to sit next to her on the sofa. "It was our last operation together. We had to eliminate two married killers. I had to take care of a woman and Jethro had to take care of a man. He did his job without a problem. I was hesitating. That woman told me she was pregnant, that she was expecting a child. I was pregnant at that time too. I couldn't kill her, I simply couldn't. After all I shot but I missed. I don't know if I missed on purpose or if I was just scared too much. I just hurt her and because of the blood loss she lost her baby too. Instead of killing her, I killed an innocent baby that hasn't even come to the world yet. Of course, she wants revenge. She's here to make me suffer." Mom leaned on me and started crying. We were sitting like this for more than 10 minutes. I didn't want to say anything because I knew if I said anything about a baby or mother I would just make her feel worse.

This time mom's phone rang. She answered

"Yes… yes she's here… I did… I'll send her." She turned to me "Gibbs wants to see you in bullpen. He asked me if I spoke to you and I said I did. Thank you for listening. Now go, don't make him wait."

"But I promised you to talk about my past. Can you instead call him up here?"

"We will talk about your past later. Now go, you really don't want to make him wait."

I sighed then kissed her on her cheek and left. It seemed like the whole world was helping me avoid the subject, my past. Though I did want to talk about it, I didn't know how. And I didn't know how others would react. _Will I ever get the chance to explain or will I just have to leave them to explain it themselves._

I got down to dad's desk. He looked up at me with a worried look. He definitely wanted to know something. Knowing what followed I sighed and walked towards the elevator. He smirked and walked tight behind me. We got in and then, as usually, he stopped it. He leaned against the wall and then looked at me.

"Dad? You wanted to ask me something particular or just stare at me?"

"Both. She told you?"

"Yes she did."

"What was her response when I told her to speak with you?"

"At first she didn't want to but after a while she opened up and told me everything."

"It's good that she has you. She never talked to anyone about her problems, her feelings."

"What was that woman's name?"

"Samantha Pierce. I remember Jenny coming back to the hotel that night. She was in pain. All she did was lie in bed and start crying. I couldn't comfort her; there was nothing I could do. I tried to find out what happened but all I got was _you'll never understand._ After a couple of days she told me that she couldn't shoot her. I didn't understand why she would mercy her although Samantha was pregnant. Now when I know about you, I understand everything better."

"And you really think Samantha is the one seeking for revenge?"

"Probably, or anyone from her family. But it's definitely Samantha's lead."

"How can I help?"

"Probably you can let us know a bit more about yourself? Though I know you're my daughter, I basically know nothing about you. You're a great mystery."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Twice today I tried to talk with mom about my past. And twice we were interrupted before I even began. I know so much about her bot none of you know anything about me."

"Then tell us something, anything. I don't want to ask stupid questions as where did you live."

"Can you go with me to her office? And then you can sit and listen." I was getting tired of hiding my true self, not being able to do anything because I'd make everyone suspicious.

"Yeah, sure." He started the elevator and together we headed for mom's office. As usual he didn't bother to knock so we just entered only to find mom just finishing her phone call. She smiled when she noticed us both entering.

"Ann, Jethro, hi. Why are you both here?" She said.

"Don't worry nothing's wrong… yet. I think it's time you two get to know me a bit better. So I suggest you both sit down on the sofa and let me talk. It's going to be a long story."

"You sure you don't want to sit down as well if it's going to be long?" Dad smiled while sitting down and leaving space for mom to sit next to him. She sat down having a short eye contact with dad before she looked at me.

"I'm sure. So… where should I begin?"

"Probably at the beginning." Dad smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, let's start with the fact that I don't know what the beginning of my life is. I don't exactly know when my birthday is. I never knew. The first memories I have are me being around 4 or 5, I'm not sure."

"Where did you live?" Mom asked.

"I lived alone. At first I lived in the forest, but I wasn't exactly a wildlife person. I remember living in a cute little shelter that I built myself, out of wood of course. Then later I had my own house. I don't know how I got it, though. I had to survive somehow, and that's why I'm not just a normal girl, I'm not a normal human. I'm… different."

"Different how?" she wanted to know.

"This is harder to explain than I thought it would be. I don't want to scare you off."

Dad suddenly gasped and said, "That's why you could move me just by grabbing my arm, that's you knew how to hold a gun."

"And you knew everything about those pills just by looking at them." Mom added.

"Yeah, everything is kind of connected. Okay, there's no easy way to say it so I'm gonna be straight forward. I can move anything I want, I can fly, I master some martial arts, I know a lot about medicine and forensics. I always wanted to help everyone. If I couldn't be happy, I wanted others to be. When FBI and CIA heard for me they both soon wanted to have me. I didn't want to put up with my own mission, finding parents, so I didn't accept a job, though I offered my help for undercover missions and I did a few of those. Well the worst part of all my abilities is being incapable of showing strong emotion, I can't remember myself crying at any occasion."

"Ann?" Mom asked carefully, "Did you ever give up on looking for us? I mean your parents?"

"No, never but I had some pause in between searches. Even though I was asked to stop looking several times, I never really gave up. The first time I wanted to find something with help of social work only to be told that I'm lying and using fake identity. That was when I figured there are no data of me being alive. After 2 or 3 years I tried again and was threatened by doctors at the hospital where I was born that I better stop asking or I'll find myself in great trouble. The last time I tried, I actually found the doctor that was there at my birth and he told me that my parents are dead, that my dad left my mom soon after finding out she was pregnant and that my mom died giving birth to me."

Dad looked at my mom and then back at me, "And did you believe him?"

"Yes, first I did. But then I had this feeling that it couldn't be true, that he was hiding something. I knew my parents were still alive, I knew they were somewhere and that I had to find them. I decided to go back to that doctor and tell him that he's going to die soon enough and that if he was somehow involved in all this that I'm not going to tell him out because he wasn't to live long anymore anyway. I was the one that found him dead at his house, poor man killed himself with a letter left for me. Of course I was immediately a prime suspect but as it was FBI jurisdiction, they believed me and proved that I was innocent."

"What was the letter?" Dad asked, his agent side probably kicking in.

"Nothing much. It only said _I wanted to have a family my wife wasn't willing to give me. I'm sorry for destroying yours but you'll never find them anyway._ I decided that I was going to find you. And now I'm here, I didn't think I'd find you here but I was planning a major search action when I'd get back home to London." I looked at mom and saw she was astonished by everything, dad wasn't looking much better either. Sighing, I finally sat down and stared at my hands, waiting for questions, accusations, worries, anything. After a while of silence I looked at them and asked, "Is neither of you going to say anything?"

"What are we supposed to say?" Mom almost whispered, "You had a tough childhood, it's surprising you even survived."

"Yeah, thanks to that." I said as I pushed off the ground and flew a circle around the room to make sure they got the part about my unnatural abilities.

"Ann, no matter what you are, you are our daughter. You expected us to be scared off? I am a little shocked or surprised bot nothing more than that. After 18 years, I finally get to see my baby girl." Mom hugged me and caressed my long red hair.

As I looked at dad I noticed him smiling wildly, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just nice to see you two together. By the way, I can barely tell you two apart. You look so much alike." He laughed and opened his arms taking me into his hug. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes for a while. _So that's how it's like to have someone who loves you and you love back equally. That's how it's like to have someone watch over for you. That's how it's like to have a family._ "My daughter. It's still sounds a bit unbelievable but I'll gladly get used to you calling me dad."

I laughed, "Okay. Mom and dad. I too can't believe I have you two. I have a family."

 **Please review**

 **Klaruus**


	8. They Know

**Thanks to everyone that enjoys reading this story. I hope you have fun reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

Dad left mom's office saying that he has to continue solving the case about mom's shooter and then Abby's visitor but he asked me if we could talk in about 10 minutes. As he left mom looked at me and said,

"So. What have you two talked about in the elevator? Why did he want to speak with you?"

"He wanted to check if you really spoke with me about Samantha Pierce."

"He told you her name?"

"Yeah and if you ask me, I think I'll kill her myself." I said with serious voice but mom managed to smirk. "Mom, you know I'll take care of both of you. I'll keep you safe no matter what happens."

"I appreciate that, Ann. I have a question, does anyone here know about your past?"

"Well Abby knows a bit about my past but no one knows my abilities."

"We'll have to tell others soon."

"I know." I smiled at her and she nodded. Leaving the office, Cynthia was looking at me surprisingly. I smiled at her and then left. When I got into the elevator my dad was already in it.

"Oh, dad. Going somewhere or waiting for me?"

"I was just looking for you. You're late for 35 seconds." He smirked at me.

"That much? You must have been dying." I teased him.

"It was hard but I survived, somehow. I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise to always take care of Jen? I can't lose her."

"Don't even think about that. We won't lose her. I'll keep her safe and you too."

He leaned back on the wall. "I remembered our love we used to have, that strong bond between us. I'm so sorry I yelled at her those words before. And yes, I'm saying _I'm sorry._ I bet everyone has already told you about my rules."

"Yeah. I know some of your rules. And although you and mom are not together anymore, she still loves you."

"And I bet she told you about her significant _There will be no off the job._ "

"No, she didn't."

"She said that the day she became NCIS director. When we met again. I called her Jen and she said that _at the job it will be director or ma'am._ I asked her what about off the jobs and she said _There will be no off the jobs._ I told her I missed her but she didn't say anything."

"Oh she's so stupid! She loves you, can't you see that? She's just afraid of being rejected. She's mad at herself for leaving you in Paris and now I guess she's afraid that you'll never want her back."

"Ann… And I hoped you'll understand."

"I do understand and I also try to help. I know it can't go that fast but you have to start somewhere. Show her you care about her. I don't know, talk about something. Just tell her, she needs you."

"I don't know."

"You never know unless you try, right?"

He sighed as he hugged me. "I know."

Smiling, I hugged him tightly.

"Dad? I think we'll have to tell others soon." I whispered.

"You can go right ahead, I'm not gonna hide the fact that I have you and that I love Jen. Not anymore, I did it for far too long." He said, looking at me and forcing me out of the elevator. "And if you do it, I'd like to see Tony's face." He smirked and made me laugh.

"No problem with that." We left the elevator and headed to the bullpen. I saw a questioning look on Tony when he saw me and dad coming out of the elevator together. McGee couldn't hide his surprising look either. I smiled at dad as he sat down. Ziva wasn't there so I guessed I'd have to tell her later, maybe take her for a coffee. I decided to tease Tony a little. "Tony, I can't believe you didn't find out anything. How could you be so bad at your nosey-self?"

"What? Ann, I don't know what you're talking about. There's apparently a mistake." He looked at me obviously confused.

"You think?"

"Well, I think that you misheard some things about me or just misunderstood."

"Huh, you think I'm that bad? Nah, I know about you. You tried to dig up things about me, you even found some of my pictures and stored them on your cell phone."

"Is that true, DiNozzo?" dad glared at DiNozzo. _Ups, maybe I got Tony in a bad position, but who cares? Someone has to show him a lecture._

"Please let me finish first and then you can headslap him if you want," I laughed at dad "Well, Tony." I started, "let me relieve you. I will tell you who I am."

"You'd do that?" He put his broad smile on.

"No. But I have to because otherwise you'll make some wrong assumptions. You know I actually found out who my parents are in less than a day."

"That's impressing but I'm sure Abby helped you so you didn't do it all on your own."

"She did help me. Don't ask me about background because I'm not telling you where or when I was made." At that, dad glared at me and I just laughed which added a bit more confusion on Tony's face while McGee tried to make any connection. "My parents are Gibbs and Jenny."

Tony dropped his mouth looking from me to my dad. Dad shook his head and headed upstairs in my mom's office.

"That's right Tony. Go, stare at me like I'm angel! And you know what? That's not all. I actually could be an angel because I can fly, you see?" I teased him a bit more as I pushed from the ground and flew all over the bullpen. I didn't care if everyone else saw me. At this point, I had my parents and I was the happiest girl in the world when I shut Tony up.

"I'm sorry for everything. Oh my god I'm so screwed up now." Tony looked down at his hands. "Gibbs is gonna headslap me for every wrong word I say to you and Jenny, oh I'd better not get on her bad side."

"Just calm down now, Tony. McGee now you know too. Wasn't that simple. I'm so good that I shut up two agents at once," I laughed and McGee stood up and hugged me, "Ann, I'm so happy you found your parents. I think you will make a great family."

"Ann!" I looked up when I heard my mom's voice. She was leaning over the rail, laughing, "come upstairs, let Tony breathe for a while, don't torture him _that_ much."

I rolled my eyes as I headed upstairs but I was happy when I saw a smile on my mom's face. I guess dad and mom talked about things, about them.

"Ann, I and your dad would like to tell you something."

 **Please REVIEW because I really enjoy reading all of them, both good and bad.**


	9. Can't Understand

**Hi guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for almost a month but it's been crazy with school and then the holidays and everything.**

 **But here it is the next chapter that I hope you like!**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _"Ann, I and your dad would like to tell you something."_

"Yeah?" I was excited and worried at the same time as I had no idea what they wanted to tell me. So I just followed them inside her office.

"Ann, we both appreciate your effort on getting us back together but…" mom started.

I immediately knew what she wanted to say, "I know… you are never getting back together because _this_ relationship can't work. I know… But remember one thing, soulmates exist, I believe in soulmates. And it's worth fighting for them. You two are worth fighting for each other and that's why I'll never stop trying to get you back together because you don't seem to realize how much you two mean to each other. I'll never stop pushing. And remember one thing, I _will_ get you back together." Looking from one to another, I hoped they weren't mad at me.

Dad sighed, obviously speechless as well as my mom.

"Anything else you two had to tell me?"

"No, that's it," mom whispered and walked to her chair staring at me and my dad, silently telling us that she wants to be alone. And so we left.

On our way downstairs I asked my dad, "What was the point in that if you knew what I was going to say?"

"At least we tried. Just promise me something," he looked at me, "just don't push her too hard."

"I won't, I promise."

He smiled at me and walked away. I think he was headed down to Abby's lab, where I wanted to go as well but as it would be awkward if I followed him like a little puppy, I instead went to Tony and sat down at Ziva's desk as she wasn't' there.

"Tony, I'm sorry for earlier, maybe I was a little too harsh."

He looked up from his computer and he smiled, "nah. I deserved it. I was a little nosey, I admit. But what's more surprising is that I couldn't find out anything. And from now on I'll have to be more careful as I have two powerful agents protecting you."

I chuckled, "oh believe me, I don't need their protection. They'll need mine."

He laughed as well and shook his head as he continued typing on his computer. "So Ann, what was so urgent that you three talked upstairs?"

"Ah nothing. It's just them being ridiculous."

"You mean them being crazy about each other and not admitting it to themselves?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean. I knew it was _that_ obvious."

"It's been like that for a long time but it only got more obvious since you came."

I sighed, "I don't know what else to do. I told each one that the feelings are obvious. I also told them when they were both together in the same room. But I can only do so much! I can't speak for them; I can't say their thoughts out loud. It's their thing to say."

"I know what you mean, Ann. I really do. You think we haven't tried anything? We had made them meet on purpose more than once. Ziva had tried to talk to director but as you said, we can only do as much."

"Anyway, I gotta go to Abby, she called me earlier. See you around."

He nodded and smiled as I walked towards the elevator. Getting off at Abby's lab I could hear her loud music already and I couldn't help but smile.

"Abby!" I shouted and when she didn't answer I tried again, this time a bit louder, "Abbs, can you lower the volume a bit?"

She did so and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Ann. I'm sorry. I was just doing some DNA tests."

"I just thought to stop by," I hugged her back.

"How's it going? I mean with your parents."

"It goes," I sighed and walked around the isle to look at the screen. "They can be difficult. I mean, they both act so agent-like around each other. I don't, no, I _can't_ understand why anyone would to that."

"I know, Ann. But you don't know them that much yet. I don't want to be mean or anything but you've not been around that long. You probably don't know enough about their past."

"But I know a lot, I know enough to see that they've loved each other endlessly, and I know they still do. That much I know and it's enough to not be able to understand them."

"It's their story to tell but I can say that much, Gibbs has been hurt, more than once."

"It's exhausting to talk about the past. I mean, I don't know for anyone else but I know it is for me. It hurts most of the time and that's why I don't want to ask questions. I want them to tell me when they're ready to."

"I know, Ann. I know." Abby hugged me again and smiled. "Anyways, have you seen Gibbs lately? I have some results for him."

"Well we've been in mom's office together earlier but then he headed down here and I stayed with Tony. But I have no idea where he's now."

"Maybe he's with Ducky," Abby started walking out of her lab.

"Ducky? I haven't met him yet."

She stopped on the doorway and spun around, "ooh, then we must hurry up. You have to meet Ducky."

"Okay. Right behind you Abby."

She smiled and grabbed my hand to lead me to autopsy. As we got there Abby squealed with delight, "Ducky! Gibbs is not here?"

"Hello my… ladies. As you can see, Gibbs is not present."

"Whatever. You have to meet Ann Reynold."

Ducky shook my hand and I smiled at him.

"I have heard about you, Ann. Tony had to run downstairs screaming _Gibbs has a daughter! Gibbs has a daughter! Gibbs and director have a daughter!_ I could barely stop him."

"Well, you know what Tony's like," I laughed. "You are Ducky, right? Sorry, I hope you don't mind if I call you Ducky."

"I don't mind it at all. It's nice to meet you and nice to know that now Gibbs has something he has long been wishing for. A Jenny's child. They were in love once. But now…"

"I know. Now it's completely different story. They won't admit it no matter what."

"Yes, they've been like that for the past, more than 10 years."

I sighed sadly. It's not easy to hear that they've been denying it for so long. "Oh, have you maybe seen him, my dad?"

"Oh, he was here just a minute before you two came. He said he needed some air to process all that has happened. I guess we're talking about their relationship here."

"I need to find him. He needs to talk about things like that with someone."

"He never does though. Never lets anyone close him, I hope he lets you. Now go, what are you waiting for my lady?" He smiled at me as I turned around and ran towards the elevator.


	10. Tonight

**Hi guys! Another chapter is here and I hope you like it!**

I got out of the building and looked around if he was anywhere near but I couldn't see him. After a minute of walking around and looking after him, I decided that it would be easier to me if I flew. So I did. I flew over the whole Navy yard and at last found him sitting on a bench, staring at his hands. I slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him. He didn't look at me not even once so I tried talking first. "Now that I finally found you, I would appreciate if you would talk to me."

"You were looking for me? Why? I was away only for 5 minutes."

"Because I went to Abby and she told me she got some results for you. Besides I was supposed to be filled in with the case but you were not around. At least I met Ducky."

"He told you," he sighed.

"He only told me you went out for air… and some of his assumptions. But I agree with him."

"Agree with what?"

"What happened between you and mom before she called me up to her office?"

"It was nothing."

"Nothing… It doesn't look like nothing to me."

"I don't need to talk about it. It will soon be nothing."

"I know it's… complicated. And I know it's hard. But believe me, it's easier if you talk about it with someone. It doesn't need to be me, though, go talk with Ducky, Tony, Abby, whoever. Just talk, please."

"You're amazing, Ann. Always get me talking."

"You're not the only one that says that," I smiled and saw him chuckle.

"I don't know what I did wrong. All those years ago, I don't know where I screwed up. I don't know what I did to make her think I didn't love her. I don't know what I should've said or done. I don't know where I went wrong. And I don't want to screw up again, especially not now that you're here."

"I believe you hadn't done anything wrong. You know she has her own beliefs and that she's stubborn. Even now she may be convinced that I'm going to run back to England, and I'm not, she may be scared of losing me and you know no one can tell her different until she sees it herself. All those years ago, she was scared of being hurt, so she left. _She_ made the decision. She loved you but she was scared."

He laughed and hugged me, "I know, I know. But still, I lost her. And I don't know how to get her back."

"She lost just as much as you did. She lost a man she loved. A man of her life, the only one she ever wanted to have a family with. And when she left, she didn't know how to come back and that moment she lost every hope." I looked at his eyes, "I can't speak for the two of you. I know how you both feel and I can tell you how the other feels, I can help but I can't say she loves you, because she has to say it. She, and you as well have to admit it to each other."

"I don't know how. When we're alone, like we were before, you can feel the tension. You could cut it with a knife. But being here at the headquarters everything seems to resolve around our jobs and there's no place for private talks and that's why we always talk about that, our jobs, my cases, her meetings and dinners. And those conversations exhaust."

"Dinner at mom's tonight?"

"And how will you make her agree?"

"I won't tell her that the two of you will be alone until you come, with Abby or Ziva so we can go shopping and the two of you are left alone."

"You're quite smart."

"Oh and one more thing. You have to forgive her for what she did in Paris first. Remember, rule 18."

"Better seek forgiveness than ask permission. How do you know my rules."

"I happen to know stuff," I stood up and left, leaving him sitting there probably thinking about everything.

I entered the bullpen and saw Ziva was the only one there so I asked, "Hi, Ziva. Would you like to go shopping tonight?"

"Oh, Ann sure! What's the occasion?"

"Would you mind Abby going as well?"

"Of course no."

"Then come with me now. I'm going to see if Abby wants to come and then I'll explain the occasion."

"Already sounds like fun." Ziva stood up and followed me down to Abby's lab.

Abby was working on something but she smiled as soon as she spotted us in the doorway. "Ziva, Ann!"

"Hi Abby," I smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me and Ziva tonight."

"Of course I'd want to come! Shopping with my favorite girls, yaay!" She literally jumped up and down.

"Now I gotta tell you what the occasion is. So officially me and mom will have dinner with dad at mom's, the emphasize on officially. So that's why dad will pick you up both so you come at the same time. And then I'll excuse myself and go shopping with you and leave mom and dad alone at home."

Abby and Ziva both laughed and Ziva said, "Wow, Ann. You've really made a plan. I really hope everything goes well. Now when will Gibbs pick us up?"

"Let's say at 8 pm. Good with you?"

"Yes," they both agreed.

We talked a bit more about what shops to visit, where to go and we also made plans for dinner at a restaurant. Now I only had to tell mom that we're supposed to have a dinner with dad tonight.

I opened the door of mom's office and found her sitting on the sofa reading some files. I smiled at her and sat down across her. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Dad's coming over tonight."

"He is? How so?"

"Well I asked him to. He's coming over for dinner. So we have to go to a store before heading home. I believe we have nothing appropriate to make a dinner."

Mom laughed and nodded, "And what exactly do you want for dinner? Because I don't know if I'll have time to make anything special. I have so many files to go through tonight. You had to pick tonight for a dinner?"

"No, mom. No files for you tonight. I know you have time by the end of the week to go through them. So when _I_ will prepare dinner, you will take a nap and relax a bit. You can't be working all the time. Every day in a week, every minute, even when you're not working you're thinking about what you still have to do. So no, today is a no-work day."

"Ann…"

"Pshh. I cook, you sleep. Now continue reading this file, you're not home yet."

Mom shook her head and laughed, "Tell me how, how do you manage to always have the last word?"

"Hmm. I wonder that as well." I smiled at her and lay down on her sofa, looking up at the ceiling and wondering about how tonight might go, it might go wonderfully but it also might be a complete disaster. I sure hope not the latter.

 **Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
